


Hello and goodbye

by Tonne_doe



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Masquerade, No Smut, Open Ending, Other, Pain, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: When Karl was sixteen, he found his new home. The time before he arrived at the dreamlands, he cannot recall.or;Karl shows up to Quackity, Sapnap, and his house in a strange state.this is for the lovely ireniic on The Writers Block :) hope u like it[if any creators show discomfort I will take down]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, can be read romantically if u want but i didnt write it that way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Hello and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youknowthatsright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowthatsright/gifts).



> AHHHH ERYTUUR HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Happy valentine’s day ireniic!!! I hope you enjoy this fic!!! It’s a lil shorter than usual but I tried lol

Trust. Something the young man used to hand out so easily. Those who love him, he repays, and those who don’t, he respects.  
He cannot rely on himself to save the dying memory of his life, as he willingly tears apart his own to serve others, the selfless man who fades away to watch others thrive.  
He signed the book that sealed his fate and must now hope someone will tear the pages out and set the novel anew.

__________________

When Karl was sixteen, he found his new home. The time before he arrived at the dreamlands, he cannot recall. Sapnap used to tease him, saying he spawned at the SMP simply to become his friend.

The Dreamlands SMP was the first place he remembers laughing, the place he learned how to love his friends, how to cry, how to live.

When he first arrived, the others said he was disoriented and… strange... emotionless even.  
Bad had found him wandering around aimlessly, nothing with him but the clothes on his back and a empty book.  
For the first week, he did not speak, just nodding when Bad asked him a question. The first time he made a sound was when he met Sapnap. The younger had been cracking jokes at him for many minutes until Karl had finally cracked up and laughed, Bad made a cake to celebrate.

After that day, he slowly started to talk. Soon he was one of the chattiest people on the SMP, always finding a way to get himself involved in the other’s conversations.

When he met Alex, Karl was pretty sure he didn’t stop laughing for two days straight, after just a few weeks of knowing him, Karl and Sapnap asked him to join their duo, now threo, he accepted with a wide smile. The three of them were inseparable from that day on. 

________________________

Karl stumbled out of his small house, nearly stumbling into the large crater right outside the door. He felt so incredibly ‘wrong’.  
“Karl? Where have you been, man? We were looking for you foreve- Karl?” Sapnaps voice stopped abruptly as a turned the corner, his eyes falling on his pale friend. “Karl?? Are you ok? What’s the matter?” He quickly asked. Karl didn’t respond, instead opting to stare blankly into space, his clammy hands twitching slightly. 

Before Sap could question him anymore, Karl suddenly fell forward, just barely caught by the shorter man. “Karl?! Alex!! Get in here! I need help!” He yelled over his shoulder, trying to boost his barely conscious friend up so he didn’t fall.  
“Sap? What’s the matter? I was doing something yanno- Karl-?” Quackity stopped in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the other two, “Don’t just stand there, help me! He’s tall!” Sapnap was visibly panicking. 

Alex rushed forward, taking most of Karls’ weight into his own hands. “What’s going on? What happened to him?” Quackity asked Sap, “I- I don’t know! He just showed up and wasn’t responding to me and- and then- and he fell..” Sapnap was starting to panic, his voice cracking. “Hey, it’s ok, he’ll be ok. Maybe he’s just sick. Help me bring him onto the couch,” Alex smiled softly at the younger boy, trying to quell his own fear for the sake of his friend.

The two of them maneuvered Karl into the living room, setting him down gently on the plush couch.

Quackity squatted down in front of Karl, taking his hand into his own, “Karl? can you hear me? it’s Alex,” he started, hoping the fluttering of Karl’s eyelashes meant he could hear him.

“I need you to talk to me. Where are you hurt?” Alex tried again, Karl just curled into himself, whimpering slightly.

Five minutes later, Karl was still in the fetal position, ignoring the presence of his best friends.  
suddenly he snapped his head up, “A-Alex?” he stuttered, whipping his head around, taking in his surroundings. “there you are, what happened? where are you hurt?” Quackity spoke softly,

“i- Alex, I’m going to be sick-“ Karl muttered. Sapnap quickly brought him a bucket, handing it to his best friend.

Karl retched over the bucket as Alex rubbed his back, making sure his fluffy hair didn’t bother him.  
Though Karl did not vomit, when his shivering mellowed down a bit he coughed and spit into the bucket, a thick red substance hitting the bottom of the bucket.

“blood…”  
“no. egg.”

____________________

When Karl became aware of himself, he tore his eyes open, panicking when he saw nothing but black. “A-Alex!? S-sap-??” he called, trying to widen his eyes in a desperate attempt to see something.

A slight mumble to his left brought his attention back, “Karl? Are you ok? lemme turn on a light,” Sapnap’s groggy voice said into the darkness.  
With the click of a lamp, the small room was flooded with light, Sapnap’s tired face illuminated in orange.  
Quackity grumbled at the light, turning around in his armchair. “What’s the matter, buddy?” Sap asked. Normally Karl would make fun of his younger friend for calling him ‘buddy’, but right now he was terrified. 

“Sap h-help-” Karl shook hard, he was so scared, but… he couldn’t remember why…

“Mmh, Karl?” Quackity’s scratchy voice asked, his head turning to squint at his friends, “wha-” He yawned loudly, “What’s up?”

__________________

In a blur of commotion Karl couldn’t put together, he ended up in the kitchen, a mug of tea cupped in his cold hands. Quackity leaned on the counter, looking concerned. Sapnap paced, wringing his hands in an aggravated fashion. 

“Karl, please tell us what’s happening. We’re worried about you. First, you leave without letting anyone know, then you show up all hurt and won’t even tell us what’s going on. You don’t have to, but you’re scaring me.” Quackity said softly, maybe it was a trick of the dim light but Karl thought he might see tears in his friends’ eyes.

It wasn’t ‘you’re scaring us’ it was ‘you’re scaring me’ and that’s what got Karl talking. Quackity never admitted to being afraid. 

“I… I can’t tell you much… B-but I want to! Oh, Alex, all I want to do is tell you two what’s going on but… I can’t. What I can tell you is… My memory is getting worse, I- I can’t remember a lot…” Karl trailed off, his voice getting quieter and quieter throughout his sentence.

“Alright.” alright? “Is that it? Aren’t you angry at me? I won’t tell you, my best friends, what’s going on! You should be furious!” Karl asked, tears brimming his eyes.  
“It’s not my place to ask. If you ever decide to tell us what’s going on, both of us will be happy to listen, but for now, we can take care of you and make sure you’re ok.” Quackity spoke, smiling sadly at his friend. 

They hugged, holding onto each other fiercely, only looking up to silently invite Sapnap to the hug. The younger man was standing watching them, tears flowing down his face. “Oh, Sap, com’ere,” Karl said, opening his arm. Sap quickly hugged them, crying lightly into Karls’ shoulder, “Don’t forget us, ok?” He whimpered. “Never.”

____________________

Karl looked back at his sleeping friends, a sad smile on his face as he watched the two cuddle closer to each other, snoring softly. He closed the door to the log house, walking down the path bathed in moonlight. 

He soon showed up in the front doorway of his small house, staring up at the door, knowing what he must do. 

“I’m sorry Alex, Sap, friends.” He whispered to himself before entering a large mansion.

“Good day, sir Billiam?”

|end|

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> *Karl, quackity, and sapnap walking down the prime path holding hands in a circle*  
> Tommy: “do you you know what they’re doing??”  
> Ranboo: “uhh no…”  
> George: “Valentine's day ritual.”
> 
> <3


End file.
